


99. be careful

by georgiehensley



Series: 100 ways to say "i love you" [2]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Superheroes, Worry, billy's in his shazam form and freddy isn't but nothing bad happens, freddy just worries about his super boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: billy leaves to fight a bad guy, but not without some advice from freddy.





	99. be careful

“be careful,” freddy says just as billy hovers outside their window, his white cape fluttering behind him in the wind. he was just about to take off when freddy spoke, halting him in his place. billy turns back around and leans in towards the open window.

“i’ll be fine,” he says, his voice soft. “like you said, i have ‘bullet immunity’.” freddy smiles at the memory. “and if i need help, superman can always swing by to help me, or one of you can come with. but i promise, i’ll be back in one piece.”

“okay,” freddy says. billy smiles and turns to leave. “wait!” billy turns back around. freddy reaches out the window, wraps his arm around his neck, and pulls him close enough so he can press a quick kiss to his cheek. billy smiles fondly.

“i’ll be back,” he says. freddy snorts.

“okay, mr. schwarzenegger,” he says. billy laughs and flies off.


End file.
